Just Another Night
by theillusionofeffortlessness
Summary: Two boys meet on the streets of Lima, Ohio at 3am on New Years Eve and their lives ending up changing for good. Badboy!Blaine, Klaine, AU, Skank!Santana also on the way.
1. Chapter 1

_Just Another Night_  
_Chapter 1_

Kurt Hummel is sitting in the back seat of a taxi alone, staring out at the blinding New York lights that are flying past him. Being alone never bothers him, not here. His second audition for NYADA has secured him a place in the prestigious performing arts school, and he is determined to grasp this opportunity with every ounce of him. He misses Ohio sometimes…the phrase big fish in a small pond springs to his mind occasionally, making him uncomfortable. He is determined to swim though, now that he has finally reached the ocean. And he doesn't need anyone to help him with that. At least, this is what he tells himself.

At the exact same time, across the river in a dive bar in Manhattan, Blaine Anderson is drunk. A pretty brunette girl is draped shamelessly around his shoulders, her hands stroking the leather of Blaine's jacket, the same one he has worn for six years. His days with the Dalton Academy Warblers are truly behind him, and Blaine likes to pretend that he has found himself. And perhaps he has. He gently lifts the girl's arms from his shoulders and walks surprisingly steadily towards the smoking area of the dingy bar. He lights up a cigarette and sits down in the empty courtyard. His head falls to his hands, and he sighs heavily.

With all the millions of people in New York, and in the world, who wouldn't be surprised to learn that these two people are on each other's minds? Not just now, but frequently. Now especially, though. I guess there's just something about New Year's Eve that brings out the sentimental side of people.

_*Two years previously*  
_  
Blaine was standing at a bus stop in Lima, Ohio at 3am on a Friday night when he first saw him. Breathless and frazzled, the boy's run slowed down gradually until he halted right across the road from Blaine, clearly believing himself to be alone. He sat down on the steps opposite Blaine, put his head in his hands and breathed a deep sigh. He wasn't sure what made him do it – he wasn't in the habit of befriending fashionable teenage boys who appeared to be on the verge of breakdown- but Blaine stepped out of the shadows and cleared his throat.

The boys head darted up, and looking like a helpless animal, he struggled to his feet. Blaine felt a laugh rise in his throat, and barely concealed it. The boy stepped into the light from the street lamp in front of him and for the first time, Blaine got a proper look at him. His chestnut brown hair was miraculously still perfectly styled, even after what had evidently been a frantic chase. He had the palest skin Blaine had ever seen. Ivory, he thought first, before another word forced its way into his mind…porcelain. That was it. His brown eyes were wide with inexplicable fear and as he had predicted, he was dressed remarkably well. Not quite to Blaine's style, admittedly… the skinny trousers and fitted black blazer were certainly a sharp contrast to Blaine's faded leather jacket and scruffy grey jeans. While Blaine was busy analysing him, the boy spoke.

"Who are you?" he asked, his false bravado not quite matching the high-pitched tone of his voice. Blaine grinned in spite of himself.

"Sit down, kid. Relax. Whoever's out to get you tonight, it's not me".

Blaine crossed the road and sat down on the steps beside the boy, taking a crumpled cigarette packet out of his pocket and lighting up. Offering one to the traumatized boy who was standing arms crossed in front of him proved to be a mistake, as he made a disgusted face and rolled his eyes impatiently, taking in Blaine's unkempt black curls and general appearance.

"If you keep eyeing me up like that though, we'll have a problem". Blaine winked playfully and indicated for the boy to sit down beside him. He wasn't expecting him to, but for some reason he sat down, arms still crossed, knees hunched up in search of some warmth. Amused, Blaine held out a hand in mock politeness.

"Well, one of us has to maintain some common courtesy" he began, grinning at the rosy-faced teenager. "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson and I'll be your saviour for tonight, would you like to pay by cash, card or in sexual favours?"

Blaine watched as the boy took in his words. It was evident that this boy was gay…everything about him screamed Madonna. What interested Blaine was this kid's reaction to Blaine's revelation. His eyes widened for a second and then quickly slanted, and he looked away in disdain.

"Mhmm, funny. Hilarious. Please just leave me alone, I don't need this".

The boy began to dial a number in his phone before Blaine put a hand out to stop him.

"Hey wait kiddo, I'm sorry. It wasn't a joke, I meant it wholeheartedly, dollface. In all seriousness though…what's your name?".

Blaine looked at this pale-skinned, unresponsive boy and wondered why he was even bothering to find out his name.

"I wasn't trying to offend you, I swear", was the next sentence which fell almost innvoluntarily from his lips, and the boys eyes snapped up to meet his.

"It's Kurt", he replied, much to Blaine's surprise. "Kurt Hummel".

Blaine breathed a faint laugh and muttered "of course" under his breath. Of all the random strangers to come bursting, red-faced and breathless, into his life at 3am on a Friday night, it would be someone named Kurt Hummel. He stood up, put out his cigarette with a scuffed black Doc Marten and held out a hand, just as the blinding lights of the 66A rounded the corner.

"Well, Kurt Hummel, let's get you home".


	2. Chapter 2

_Just Another Night  
Chapter 2_

Kurt Hummel rolled his eyes at Blaine Anderson and, walking straight past his extended hand, boarded the bus reluctantly. The last thing he wanted was to ride home with his obnoxious, poorly-dressed waster, but what could he do? It was the last bus, and he needed more than anything to get home and be alone. He sat down at the back of the bus, in the middle of two seats, in the hope that Blaine would get the message. Either he was oblivious to Kurt's disdain, though, or he just didn't care. Kurt figured that the latter was more likely. He forced his way into the spot beside Kurt and put his feet up on the seat in front of him, whistling nonchalantly. Kurt sat, arms folded and legs crossed, staring out the window and trying to calm his thoughts. That was the last time he let Rachel talk him into going out with her, especially while Finn was around. The pair had unsurprisingly disappeared half an hour into the gig which Rachel had been so adamant to attend, resulting in Kurt being left entirely alone…a situation which was never anything but an unmitigated disaster here in Lima. Just as he was starting to calm down slightly, Blaine interrupted his train of thought.

"C'mon then, Hummel. What happened?"

His eyes were fixed ahead on some tall and scantily-clad brunette girl who had just stumbled aboard the bus. He made a disparaging noise and turned to look at Kurt, eyebrows raised. "Surely your night was no worse than hers?" he grinned, nodding towards the girl, who had just begun crying noisily from her seat at the front of the bus

"It's really none of your business. Look, I've heard your name before. I know who you are, and I know what you're like and I appreciate your help, even if I don't understand the motive behind it. But please just stay out of this".

It was true, Kurt had heard of Blaine Anderson…he certainly lived up to his reputation. The stories of theft, violence and promiscuity had always shocked and (though he didn't like to admit it) frightened him. What he hadn't heard about Blaine was how undeniably…handsome he was. Kurt looked back out the window, watching Blaine's amused expression in the glass. Slowly, he leaned in towards Kurt, until he was so close that Kurt could feel his smoky breath tickling his earlobes. Kurt continued to stare at Blaine through the window glass as Blaine turned his head so that Kurt could feel his mangled curls against his skin.

"Well" Blaine whispered softly into Kurt's ear, making his heartbeat quicken, although he wasn't sure whether it was with fear or lust. "What if I were to say that I fully intend to make it my business?"  
Kurt froze and watched his reflection carefully in the window. He saw Blaine smile with something that looked vaguely like satisfaction, and then he saw his own pale face and slim frame. They were so different, yet now that Kurt had finally met the infamous Blaine Anderson, he was starting to see that there was more to him than the rumours and the criminality. There was a sadness behind all of his bravado…although he camouflaged it in a different way, Kurt recognised it as being similar to his own. Staring into his own deep blue and terrified eyes, he spoke slowly.

"They chased me. It happens whenever they can catch me alone, but not usually outside of school. I didn't know they'd be there, and I didn't expect to be left alone. It's because…well, you know why it is." As he spoke, Kurt could see their faces; Karofsky in the forefront, a menacing smile on his face.

Kurt turned to face Blaine and saw that his facial expression had changed somewhat. It seemed softer and less…defensive. As quickly as he had seen it though, it disappeared, and Blaine's cocky smile had returned.

"I have no idea why, Hummel. Explain it to me."

Kurt gave him a disgusted look, and looked down at his feet.

"Wait."

Blaine put a hand to Kurt's face and turned his head swiftly towards his so that his intense dark eyes seemed to be forcing their way right into Kurt's very soul. Again, Kurt felt his heartbeat accelerate. He was, however, almost certain that it wasn't with fear this time. Inexplicably, Kurt was excited by the proximity of Blaine Anderson's curly black hair and musty, manly smell.

"I have a theory", Blaine muttered, before leaning in to kiss Kurt, surprisingly gently and cautiously. Kurt's head was spinning and his heartbeat had become so fast that he was afraid his heart would burst out of his chest. It took about ten seconds for the clouds that had blinded his judgment to clear, and when they did, he pulled away frantically, panicky and unnerved. Blaine laughed harshly as Kurt cast his eyes to the ground yet again.

"Thought so", he said quietly.

Everything was excruciatingly quiet for about two minutes. Kurt could just see in the window's reflection that Blaine was hunched over oddly, his head resting on the seat in front of them. He was convinced that Blaine could hear his heart thumping against his chest, could feel the emotions that where flying through Kurt's head relentlessly; excitement, disgust, fear, lust, disappointment…Kurt couldn't stop his thought's from whirring so that he could figure out how he felt about what had just happened. The bus thudded to an uneasy halt, and Blaine turned to Kurt with that infuriating, self-satisfied smile on his face once again.

"Well, this is my stop. Happy New Year, Hummel".

Blaine stood up and winked at Kurt as he walked towards the front door of the bus, flicking his lighter on and off irritatingly as he did so. Kurt was confused by the abrupt goodbye but before he could properly digest what had just happened, he cast his eyes downwards to the seat on which Blaine had been resting his feet. On the back panel of the seat were seven digits, and a hastily scrawled B, written in black marker.

When Kurt returned home, Burt was sitting in the biggest armchair in their sitting room, asleep by a fire which had evidently just gone out. He shook his father, who had clearly been waiting up for him and he woke with a jolt.

"Well, how was your New Years Eve, son? More eventful than mine and Carol's, no doubt. There's something about a game of Scrabble that excites that woman like nothing else."

Burt looked at Kurt for an answer and his son thought about his night. From a mildy entertaining concert, to being chased by the creatures who made his life a living hell, to his chance encounter with _him, _Blaine Anderson…Kurt looked down at the new number now installed into his phone, and then answered his father disinterestedly.

"Oh, you know" he yawned, climbing the stairs as he spoke. "Just another night."


	3. Chapter 3

_Just Another Night  
Chapter 3_

_**[10.23]**_  
_**Thanks for the company last week. I think. Kurt**_

Blaine laughed to himself reading this text, and slid his phone into his pocket with ease. Santana Lopez looked at him from where she was sitting, right across the table, with a confused look on her face, and put out a hand, waiting for Blaine to hand her his phone. Blaine laughed again and shook his head, taking a quick swig of the beer that he was drinking.

"None of your business, Santana" he chastised her, as she swirled her drink around with a straw, staring at him suspiciously.

"Oh you're right. Of course you are" she said, before adding hastily, "unless it's Hummel, because frankly Blaine, I don't think he's your type. I _know_he's not your type. I go to school with the guy, he's about as safe as a morning stroll through the park, and you….well, you and I both know that you're not".

She winked at Blaine and flicked her chocolate brown hair out of her eyes.

"Unless your aim is corruption. Because if that were the case, I could be of some help".

She shrugged her shoulders with a mischievous smile on her sallow-skinned face. Blaine laughed and stood up, punching her shoulder gently as he did so.

"You know me better than anyone, San. I'll leave Hummel alone though. I doubt he's worth it."

Blaine motioned to the door, Santana shrugged her leather jacket over her shoulders, and the pair stood up and headed towards the door. Rummaging in her bag for a lighter, Santana glanced up at Blaine's hardened face and smiled to herself. She reached up and put an arm around Blaine's strong, masculine shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"Good decision, Blainers".

...

It had been about two weeks since Kurt had sent Blaine a thank you message, and heard nothing back. He had gone on with his life, returned to school, and to Glee club, but he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. He knew it was ridiculous, because nothing could ever come of him and someone like Blaine Anderson. However, he couldn't help but flashback to how he had felt when Blaine had whispered in his ear, when he had kissed him. Eventually, he had pushed it out of his mind…for the most part.

It was a Thursday night when it happened. Kurt had carried out his regular bedtime routine, moisturised and flossed, and had been in bed for three hours by the time his phone rang. He woke up to the shrill sound of his ringtone, disorientated and confused, and reached for his phone. His heart skipped several beats when he saw the name flashing on the screen, and he debated whether or not to answer the phone. He had just made up his mind to let it ring out, when suddenly he was gripped by an impulse to hear Blaine's husky, disinterested voice. He pressed the green button in the corner of his Blackberry, pressed his ear to the speaker, and waited.

"Uh…Hummel?"

Blaine's words were slurred, his voice as low and carefree as Kurt remembered.

"Kurt. It's Kurt."

"Yeah, Kurt. Whatever. Hey, it's Blaine. Blaine Anderson. I went out tonight and I don't even really know why but I thought about you. Fucking weird, isn't it? Uh…did I wake you?"

"You did, actually." Kurt answered slowly, unsure how to react.

"Oh right. Sorry. Forgot you were boring".

"You're drunk, Blaine" Kurt sighed, not particularly surprised.

"Extraordinarily so" Blaine replied, and with sudden urgency he added "I'd like to see you Kurt. I'm at Coppers Bar, you know where that is right? Come down, it'll be fun…"

"Blaine, I have school tomorrow".

"Babe, come on".

Kurt froze at the term of endearment before hastily recomposing himself.

"Not a chance".

"Of course. Hey, just talk to me then. I'm drunk and bored and you seem….interesting."

"I am", Kurt answered. "But I'm also tired. Next time you want to talk to me, try doing it sober, I might deem you worthy of my time. See you around, _Anderson"._

Kurt hung up the phone and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't have time for drunken propositions from boys like Blaine Anderson, he told himself sternly. He could do better than someone like that, and he had done the right thing, he tried to convince himself. For some reason though, doubts kept creeping into his mind…

...

"See you around, _Anderson_. That's what he said. Fuckin' hell".

Santana raised her eyebrows at Blaine, who was looking deeply affronted and far too affected by the obvious rejection. She was both surprised and impressed by Kurt's resolve, and made a mental note to talk to him about it at Glee the next day.

"Told you it wasn't worth it", she told Blaine, a self-satisfied smile on her face. At the dejected look on Blaine's face, she started to laugh.

"Oh please, Anderson. Just because some boy actually rejected you for once doesn't mean you can sulk about it. You didn't get your way for once. Get over it. You should never have called him in the first place, babe".

Santana slipped both of her hand's into Blaine's and forced him to look at her. She gave him a look as if it say "really? You're letting this bother you?" and Blaine smiled at her reluctantly. He ruffled her hair affectionately, sat down at the bar and ordered another two drinks.

...

Kurt wasn't sure why Santana wanted to talk to him, but he obliged reluctantly to meet her outside. He headed towards the back of school with his stomach churning. Something about Santana made him undeniably nervous. He rounded the corner, clutching his leather shoulder bag for comfort, and there she was. Her brown hair was left loose but her hood was up, almost shadowing her face from view. She was wearing her usual faded grey jeans and thick black boots , and was leaning with one leg against the school's red brick wall, a cigarette dangling from her mouth and an impatient look on her dainty face.

"Well, props to you, Hummel" she said as he approached. "It can't be easy, rejecting Blaine Anderson's insatiable charm"

Kurt was so shocked that he nearly tripped.

"How do you know?" he whispered hastily, panicked.

Santana laughed scathingly as Kurt came face to face with her.

"Blaine and I have known each other for years, we grew up together. He lives just down the road from me, we hang out a lot."

So Blaine was from Lima Heights Adjacent. Suddenly everything made sense.

"I guess he's the closest thing I've ever head to a….best friend" Santana finished awkwardly, taking a long drag from her cigarette.

Kurt watched her expression closely. He had known Santana for five years, and had never known that she had any friends outside of this school. In fact, he realized, he knew next to nothing about her, except that she had a sharp tongue and a great singing voice, one that she never got enough credit for. She stamped her cigarette out roughly and looked up at Kurt with a strange look on her face, one that Kurt couldn't quite read.

"I'd be careful, is all I'm saying. Blaine's had it pretty tough his whole life. If he takes a shining to you, he's going to do anything he can to get his way. And chances are, he'll lose interest. It's just what happens. What interests him about you, I have no idea, but there's obviously something there. Maybe it's the schoolboy innocence…"

Santana trailed off and glanced up at Kurt, waiting for a response.

"I fully intend to keep my distance. I wouldn't worry."

Kurt could see that there was a selfish motive behind Santana's warning, but he knew that everything she had said was right. The stories he had heard about Blaine Anderson should have been enough to keep him from developing an interest. The idea that Blaine had told Santana about him, though, that she knew that he was interested in Kurt, of all people. It was surreal. Kurt turned to leave but before doing so he looked Santana in the eye.

"You shouldn't smoke so much. You have an incredible voice, Santana".

And with that Kurt walked away, his mind overrun with thoughts of Blaine Anderson.

_**Okay guys, this story is going to start going somewhere soon, I promise!**_ _**I just love the idea of Blaine and Santana being friends. Hope you're enjoying it, feedback, reviews, etc. all appreciated, would love to hear what you guys think. **_


End file.
